The present invention is related to home satellite receiving systems and, more particularly, to those systems which provide graphical or other on-screen indications or messages for users of such systems.
With the advent of direct broadcast satellite receiver systems in the home, proper alignment of a receiving antenna for operation of such receivers has become a concern. FIG. 1 illustrates the basic alignment problem facing the user of a home satellite receiver. An antenna associated with the receiving system must be aligned in azimuth so as to receive a signal broadcast by the satellite. Typically, this alignment is performed by a user who rotates the antenna in azimuth until receiving an indication that an acceptable signal strength is presented to the receiver system. As shown in FIG. 2, as the antenna is rotated in azimuth, there will come a time at which a peak signal strength for a received signal presented from the antenna to the receiver system is achieved. As the antenna is rotated further in azimuth, the signal strength falls off according to the degree of misalignment.
Optimally, a user will adjust the antenna for the home satellite receiving system so that the antenna points in a direction coincident with the peak signal strength. Current home receiver systems employ on-screen indicators, for example bar graphs, to assist in the alignment process. The bar graphs are shaded by an amount proportional to the received signal strength. Accordingly, the user adjusts the alignment of the antenna until the bar graph indicates optimal alignment. The bar graph display may also be used during reception to indicate a current received signal strength. Typically, however, a user must access the bar graph signal strength display through a series of on-screen menu options.
Other home satellite receiver system manufacturers have implemented similar signal strength meters which provide some visual indication of the received signal strength. These systems generally have the same short comings as the bar graph approach, namely that the signal strength meter or other visual display reference must be accessed through a series of menu options. In many cases this is impractical, because when a user first sets up a home satellite receiving system the user is not familiar with the menu options and must refer to an operator""s manual for assistance. Thus, before the user can begin alignment of the antenna system, the user must read an often lengthy manual to learn how to display the signal strength indicator on an associated television set. Even after the initial installation, the user must execute a series of menu options to display the signal strength indicator, for example when picture quality has a degraded appearance.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an improved means for displaying received signal strength for a home satellite receiver system.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an apparatus for displaying a received signal strength. The apparatus includes means for detecting a received signal strength of a signal received at an antenna. Coupled to the detecting means are means for automatically generating a display signal indicative of the received signal strength. The means for generating is configured to provide the display signal whenever the received signal strength is below a preset threshold. Coupled to the means for generating the display signal are means for displaying the display signal. The display signal may comprise a bar graph which is shaded according to the received signal strength. The bar graph is automatically displayed on the display means when the received signal strength is below the threshold.